


Hate is just a failure of imagination

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bullying, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Smut, before goth!1D was even a thing!, goth!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis is a closeted gay masquerading as a homophobe and Harry is wearing eyeliner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate is just a failure of imagination

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> harry is the new boy in school. he's openly gay and goth he wears eyeliner and has piercing and is just an easy target for bully's. he has a crush on louis. zayn, louis, and niall are the most popular straight guys. they start teasing harry and hitting pushing him around everyday. one day louis stays longer then the other boys and tells harry he's beautiful sexy and brave...louis wants him bad and starts kissing him having his way with him right there in the locker room. louis first time w/ boy
> 
> (Sorry for the ineloquency of the prompt, I can't be bothered beta-ing it)

Louis doesn’t want to be doing this. Really he doesn’t. It goes against everything he thinks is right and it makes him feel weak and hypocritical and generally a terrible human being. Mostly, though, it just makes him feel like a liar. Because Louis doesn’t hate him – totally the opposite in fact! Despite every impossibility and the sheer ridiculousness of it all, Louis thinks he might just love him. And that scares the shit out of him. 

Harry’s there now, watching them with that stupid cocky smile of his, the bastard. He’s also checking out the arse of one of the other scene guys, who winks at him cheekily when he notices the younger boy’s less than subtle glances. Are they seeing each other? Why does Louis even care? And how does he manage to be so fucking comfortable with his own sexuality when Louis’ stuck perpetually in the closet? 

Because everyone at school knows Harry’s gay, and no one knows that Louis is. Gay, that is. Or bisexual. He’s not quite sure yet. Not that it matters anyway because he’s not planning on ‘coming out’ to anyone for a good while yet, if ever. God knows what his friends would do to him if they found out! 

“... Louis?” Talking of his friends, they’re both staring at him now: Zayn, who spoke the question that Louis has no idea how he should answer since he didn’t hear most of it, and Niall, who’s giggling of course. When doesn’t he giggle? 

Louis doesn’t much feel like laughing now as he tries to scrabble for an answer before giving up and admitting defeat. 

"What did you say, sorry?" 

That sets Niall off laughing again, but Zayn simply rolls his eyes at him and then repeats himself for his benefit. 

"The fag," gesturing over to the goths (they all tend to hang around the same tables in the corner of the lunch hall), Zayn doesn't need to explain further because they all know what he's going to suggest. "How about they follow him?" By which he means, let's go to somewhere no one can see and start bullying him because he's gay and 'weird' and they're straight and popular. Except they're not. Or at least, Louis' not. 

But Louis can't object and risk looking suspicious, so he nods and they all stand up almost simultaneously before walking over to where Harry is leaving the hall with his bag slung over his shoulders nonchalantly, completely oblivious as to what is about to happen. 

They've been doing this for a while now - Zayn, Niall and him - and if Louis' honest, he’s still not sure why. Something to do with the need to assert authority, Louis supposes, or maybe just pure boredom. Even so, it's escalated from a bit of name calling in the corridors to the point where they pushed him down the stairs the other day much to the amusement of all the other students, himself included. 

That's the thing about Harry, though: he genuinely doesn't seem to give a shit. After he'd picked himself up and made a show of brushing down his stupidly sexily tight trousers, he’d laughed along with everyone else and then dared to blow a kiss at Zayn before walking off. And instead of being shocked or angry Louis was just ridiculously jealous that he hadn't blown the kiss to him. If that's not fucked, he doesn't know what is. 

Harry's not even really his type to be honest. Well, the fact that he has a dick should make him not Louis’ type, but even ignoring that awkward truth he isn't anything like the guys Louis normally secretly lusts after. They're normally the usual Beiber-esque pop stars or real life lookalikes: all muscles and tanned skin and bright smiles. But Harry's different in a way that should be off-putting yet instead seems to make Louis even more attracted to him. He's pale and lanky and always wears eyeliner which makes him look so sexy that it should be illegal, and despite not being anywhere near his usual type Louis can't remember ever seeing anyone as strikingly beautiful as him before in his life. 

Anyway, now is not the time to be thinking of such things, because they've reached an empty locker room where Harry's finished shoving away his PE kit and turns towards them with a knowing smile on his face. 

"Morning, boys," he keeps up a nonchalant, light-hearted air which angers Louis’ friends. How dare Harry be so confident in his every word and movement when they all know he carries the weight of the immense (in their school anyway) social taboo of being gay? 

The two boys glare at him, whereas Louis is definitely not taking this as an opportunity to stare at how absolutely beautiful he is. Not at all. 

Louis really need to stop trying to figure out the exact shade of green of Harry’s eyes, because Zayn's finished talking and Niall is reaching out a hand to shove the younger boy into the lockers, then looks towards his friends for approval. Clearly it's Louis’ turn to do something equally humiliating in order to keep up appearances, but this is weighing more and more heavily on his conscience as he considers the fact that he’s being made to hurt the person he’s undoubtedly attracted to, or possibly even in love with. 

It's a moral dilemma of the worst kind, which thankfully Louis is saved from making a decision on by the electronic bell which begins to beep above their heads to signal the end of lunch. His friends sigh and mutter something along the lines of 'we'll get you later', however Louis can't help but notice the relief in Harry's eyes and it makes him feel like an even more terrible human being. 

"Are you coming?" asks Zayn and Louis’ about to turn away when he catches sight of the way Harry’s fiddling with his earring again and he knows there’s no way he can tear himself away just yet. 

“I’m gonna get something out of his locker,” the lie slips out easily. “Don’t wait up for me.” 

Then they go and it’s just him and Harry and complete lack of any idea what Louis is doing. 

The younger boy is just stood there, now, looking at him as though he's not sure whether to cower in expectation of another blow or smile nonchalantly like he always does. Louis' not sure why he’s still here to be honest, when both Zayn and Niall are long gone, but there's something that is stopping him from leaving without saying something - anything - about how he feels. After all, when else is he ever going to have another opportunity to tell Harry this? 

"Are you not going to go and play sport or something?" asks Harry, but then he raises an eyebrow in a manner that makes Louis feel both weak at the knees and incredibly horny at the same time. He likes to think that it's for this reason that he lets the next words come tumbling out of his mouth. 

"You know, I don't actually think you're just a queer emo freak." 

The moment Louis' said it, he begins to regret it. That is, until Harry’s eyes light up a little and he appears to be genuinely intrigued as he replies. 

"What do you think of him, then?" he asks, straightening himself up from where he’s been leaning against the lockers with a strange look that Louis doesn't recognise in his eyes. The older boy’s not sure what to say in response to Harry’s question: normally he'd just retort with something typically sassy, but right now all his usual barriers appear to be breaking down because of Harry fucking Styles and his fucking beautiful face that's pretty close to his now Louis think about it, and his fucking deep voice that makes him sound sexier than any 16 year old has the right to be, and his fucking silver stud earring that he keeps playing with in what must be the most seductive way possible. 

Louis hates him because he loves him so much, and that's probably why he does something as stupid as saying what he does next. 

"Actually, since you ask, I think you're brave and amazing and beautiful and sexy..." 

Hang on, did he actually just say that? Alarm sirens are going off inside Louis’ brain, yet instead of seeming shocked Harry looks at him with a strangely pleased look in his eyes. 

“Beautiful and sexy? Are you sure you’re not describing yourself there?” 

Without realising what he’s doing because his mind actually seems to have stopped working right now, Louis take yet another step towards him so that they’re almost face to face before replying. 

“But I’m not brave like you.” The tension is almost unbearable, along with the terrible possibility that Louis may have got completely the wrong end of the stick even as Harry finally speaks up again. 

“Are you going to kiss me now?” It’s a question but the way he poses it could almost be a demand, and Louis know he’s not about to refuse. 

“Yes.” 

And then Louis’ kissing him and it’s the first time he’s ever kissed a guy (unless you count that one time with Zayn when Louis was 13 that they’re not allowed to talk about) and he’s got no idea what he’s doing but it somehow still feels right. Louis really doesn’t give a fuck about anything because it’s all so perfect and he’s so damn horny that he just wants to have Harry right here and now, despite the fact that here is a school locker room and now is about 20 minutes before the bell goes again and they’ll be surrounded by people. 

None of that matters when Harry’s tongue is in his mouth, so rather than worrying about the idea of being caught, Louis grinds his crotch against the younger boy’s to find that he’s also sporting an erection to match his own. Thank God he seems to be enjoying this as much as Louis is! Louis’ got no idea how far he’s going to let this go, yet he has no qualms with letting it escalate. 

Just as he’s thinking this, Harry almost seems to have read his mind because he reaches a hand around his back and then down his pants so that he’s suddenly grabbing his arse. Biting back a small noise of shock, Louis quickly returns the gesture but dares to take it one step further by pulling Harry’s trousers and pants down in one so that he’s suddenly half naked. His hands slide over Harry’s hips towards his hard-on, which he then strokes before removing his own lower garments as well. 

Returning his fingers quickly to Harry’s achingly hard cock, Louis barely has time to fist more than a couple of times up and down the shaft before Harry grasps his hand gently and begins to manoeuvre it towards his arse. Louis can guess what is coming next and stupidly decides to give his input on the proceedings. 

“Don’t they need lube or something to do this?” 

For the first time ever that Louis’ seen, Harry blushes, colour flooding his pale cheeks as Louis curses himself for being so ignorant and clearly ruining the moment. It’s not until he mumbles out a reply that Louis realises the embarrassment is not because of his statement but because of something else entirely. 

“I, er, I’ve got some in his bag actually...” 

Louis wants to act cool as though this isn’t surprising at all, but before he can so he’s already asking, 

“Why the hell have you got lube in your bag?” He never has been too good at subtlety. 

Harry’s face turns an even darker shade of red while Louis wonder how his mouth hasn’t got him killed or at any rate badly beaten up yet. 

“Um, you know Kian in your year? We’re sort of, um...” Louis’ laughter causes his voice to trail off and his expression turns to one of complete confusion, so Louis quickly explains himself. 

“Never mind ‘fag’, you’re quite a slag, aren’t you?” Louis tell him jokingly, although secretly he’s a little bit jealous that Harry not only knows other gay guys but they’re willing to sleep with him too. However what the younger boy whispers in his ear next focuses him instantly back on Harry. 

“I can be your slag if you want.” 

With that Louis takes him in another intensely heated kiss and Harry rolls his hips against his so that they moan into each other’s mouths so loudly that Louis swears students in the nearby classrooms must be able to hear them. 

“Just let me fuck you already!” Louis gasps, prompting Harry to break away for just a moment to reach into his bag and take out a bottle of what Louis guess correctly is lube, having never seen it before in his life. When he straightens up, their painfully erect cocks accidentally brush together and shivers tingle down Louis’ spine at the touch. 

Louis wants him so badly, but something inside of him is nagging that Louis tells him the truth: he has no clue what he’s doing! 

“Um, Harry, I – I’ve never done this before.” 

His head hangs down a little at the frankly embarrassing revelation; it’s an utter surprise when instead of looking disgusted, Harry puts a finger under his chin and nudges his head up so that their eyes link for the first time in a clash of blue and green that echoes with passion, yes, but also with something that might just be closer to affection. 

This time the kiss isn’t exactly gentle, but it’s certainly a lot more endearing, and when they break apart the atmosphere is totally different. Harry is staring at him in a way that is a lot more than the product of simple raging hormones, while Louis’ fairly certain that he’s got a rather lovesick grin on his face too. 

“I sort of guessed that, Lou,” he admits, unconsciously stroking the other boy’s cheek with his fingers while his heart rather than his cock flutters in excitement, then pecks him once more on the lips. “So I’ll talk you through it all as we go along, OK?” 

Louis doesn’t think he’s ever been this simultaneously grateful and turned on at the same time before. 

“OK then. Where do we start?” 

Harry’s eyes light up at that as he grabs Louis’ hand and begins to move it until his fingers are in front of his face. 

“Two fingers,” prompting him without haste, Harry remains patient while Louis takes a moment to work out what it is he means before curling back all his digits bar the index and middle fingers. When Harry takes both of them in his mouth he manages to make it amazingly seductive by coating them liberally with saliva whilst swirling his tongue around as though imitating a blowjob. Or, at least, how Louis imagines a blowjob would be if done by a guy. 

Eventually Louis’ the one who grows impatient and pulls his fingers out before positioning them next to Harry’s arse, despite not really knowing what to do next. Harry seems to realise this, so encourages him to carry on. 

“Just prep me, it’s fine.” 

If Louis’ totally honest, he’s not quite sure what ‘prep’ means, but he can guess fairly well and so sticks one finger and then the other into him. Immediately Harry gasps in what sounds to him like agony and waves of guilt begin to course through him. 

“Sorry, does that hurt?” Louis asks, worried that he may have gone from one position of causing Harry pain to a completely different one. 

“It’s meant to hurt,” whispers Harry, and then Louis’ fingers brush against a bump with a different texture, causing the younger boy to make a strange but highly attractive keening noise while his pupils are blown even wider in pure lust. “Oh his God, Louis – just fuck me already!” 

How can Louis possibly refuse? 

Snatching the bottle of lube that’s still in Harry’s shaking hand, Louis drizzles a little on his fully erect cock before dropping it on the floor and lining himself up against his hole, which his fingers are still stretching wide. Louis knows enough to realise that if two fingers was enough to hurt Harry then this is definitely going to cause significant pain, however this isn’t enough to counteract the overwhelming desire that forces him to thrust forwards into him after removing his hand. 

The moment the tip slips inside him, Harry’s face contorts in pain, so without even thinking Louis grasps his hand tightly to reassure him. At that Louis can feel him relax, meaning that he’s able to push in further. Even so, Louis doesn’t dare to give in to his urge to fuck him hard until Harry’s eyes open once again and he leans forwards to whisper in his ear in a voice that’s even deeper than usual, were that possible. 

“Go.” 

No further encouragement is needed: immediately Louis begins to thrust in and out, revelling in the tight, velvety heat of Harry’s arse. Their joint moans grow louder and louder to the point where Louis’ pretty sure that people on the other side of the building can hear them, let alone just down the corridor. Eventually Louis hits that spot again and Harry’s head falls forwards to mouth the skin on his shoulder and bite a small purple bruise into his neck that’s going to be hard to explain when this is over. 

“Touch me!” His voice is raspy and hoarse and amazingly sexy, so there’s no way Louis can resist moving his hand in between them and grasping his length in order to pump up and down it desperately. Suddenly Louis can stand it no longer and with a guttural cry he releases his seed inside of Harry, whose orgasm follows quickly after in a mess of sticky hot cum all over his school shirt and loud cries of pleasure and his swollen, spent lips pressed oh-so-carefully against Louis’. 

“I love you,” he whispers almost inaudibly, and Louis feels as though his heart might burst from happiness. 

And that’s when the bell goes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is legitimately one of my favourite prompts I've ever received. Goth!Harry is wonderful, as always, and though I'm not sure if I gave it justice here's hoping the smut isn't too shitty!


End file.
